One Hell of a Fan-Girl
by Lucky D
Summary: Michelle Rosette had a normal life... Despite the fact she had a serious Black Butler obsession. On her birthday, Friday the 13th, she stumbles upon a time-traveling closet which not only takes her back in time, but also into Black Butler. Finding out she's a demon mate and her childhood bestie is a 'no nonsense' Reaper, her life has just got interesting... Rating May Change
1. NetFlix

**A few things before we actually get to the story, alright! One, this is my first Black Butler fanfiction so if anyone seems out of character… That's entirely my fault! **

**Two, this is not a collab, and is basically the only story that I have no one helping me with so any typing or spelling errors are on me! **

**Three, the girl in the cover photo is the main character in this story… I think that's all… On to the story! I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji…**

* * *

"_Will! Will!" A little girl, about the age of eight, stumbled through the small, broken down house that her best friend currently occupied. It was the day she had been dreading for the whole week… The day that her best friend, William S(he never did say his full last name), left her for a place he didn't say. "Will, wait!"_

_A rather beautiful older man turned at the sound of the little girl's face showing an indifferent look on his face. Hidden behind his glasses showed gorgeous green eyes hiding his sadness. His slicked back hair showed no hair out of place as he closed his book and pushed his glasses up using his limb trimmer._

"_Good day, my dear. I'm glad you're here as I have something rather important to give-" The beautiful man, otherwise known as William S, was cut off as a young girl threw herself at him. She attached herself to his side expertly while keeping her feet on the ground. William's indifferent exterior cracked as he slowly bent down and hugged her back._

"_Please don't go, Will! I need my best friend with me!" She sobbed into his black pants as her arms tightened around him. He mentally sighed as he mustered up some of his strength to push her until she was arms length away from him. He smiled at her sniffles as he reached into his pocket to pull out a silver heart shaped locket._

"_If you had let me finish, I would have told you that I have something to give you before I leave." He placed the silver locket around her neck as she stared at him with wide, glassy teal eyes. "This is so you will always remember me, and that you are protected while I'm away. We can't have anyone trying to hurt you while I'm away, can we?" The little girl merely nodded as he stood._

"_S-so you are going to leave?" He merely smiled weakly while nodding his head making the tears in her eyes start tumbling down her golden cheeks. Wiping away at one, William turned away from her and towards the front door when she stopped him. "I-I'll miss you, Will…"_

"_... I'll miss you too, Michelle." He nodded once more before walking out the door and into the street. After a mere second of standing in the dark house, the little girl ran out to keep him with her only to find an empty street._

"_I'll miss you… William."_

* * *

I sighed as I turned away from the window. My last day at Redwood High School before having to move to a whole new state had now ended. I picked up my things as my classmates slowly left the jumbled room and into the hallway. I was always the last one to leave.

As I turned down the many twists and turns of the school, I decided to stay for a while. Certain students had to stay back today anyway, and it's not like any of them would bother me. The library was always empty except for one student… That student was me, Michelle Jay Rossette. Don't ask about the middle name. My parents wanted me to be a boy…

Nodding to the librarian, Miss Denny- _"What am I working on, Miss Denny? Why world domination of course! Kidding. It's a school project that's due next week… And world domination."_- I snuck to the way back of the library where no man should ever set foot.

The Computer Area.

The last time a kid ever went into where the computers were, the school found him searching rather inappropriate websites which caused them to ban the area. They hadn't gotten the chance to take away the computers, and they probably never will, but it was a good place to read in silence… Not like I'll be doing much reading.

I usually break the rule, and use the computers anyway. Miss Denny has a rather huge crush on my father- _Who'd like that old geezer?_- and allows me to do anything I want in the library. Hell, I could be hacking into the Pentagon, and she would let me. I don't do that though. No, what I use the computer for is… Black Butler.

Logging into my NetFlix account and plugging in my headphones, I quickly rewatched a few of the episodes while dreamily staring at Sebastian Michaelis. He was the finest demon I have ever seen… Claude was cute too, but he creeped me out. I mentally squealed as William Spears showed on the screen while my hand subconsciously traveled to my neck.

The silver locket was still with me even after nine years. My best friend, Will, looked very much like William Spears which was one of the reasons I was so into Black Butler. Will still hadn't come back into my life yet… I don't know why I was hanging on, but everytime I tried to let him go, I saw a flash of green eyes.

After a few more episodes, I finally noticed that the lights in the library were now off, and the only light that kept me away from complete darkness was the computer screen. Quickly putting everything back in it's spot, I left the library while trying to ignore the fear that was threatening to push out.

I was afraid of complete darkness. If I couldn't see through the dark good enough than I would immediately freak out. It was a fear of mine that I didn't know what had started it. I would have been fine if not for the fact I heard a loud noise from behind me.

Jumping, I quickly ran to the first door I saw and opened it. Running into the dark room, I allowed myself to breathe in deeply before I realized I couldn't see a thing. I paused in my breathing as I started to get scared even more. My breathing quickly turned into shallow pants as I clutched my chest for support. Leaning back into the wall, I hardly even noticed me slipping into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open as I grudgingly stood up in the dark space. Pulling open the door, I stumbled out while almost falling flat on my face. Fixing my white shirt, I squinted while looking around. Everything seemed normal to me, but… When did I get home? And how come my hallway is bigger than I remember? Whatever worries I might have had were gone as my sleepiness increased.

Making my way down the hallway, I came to my door and quickly stepped into my room. Trudging towards the bed in the room, I didn't even notice the lump in the bed as I turned up the sheet. Slipping in, I allowed myself to succumb to the tiredness in my head faintly noticing the bed shift ever so slightly.

I was already asleep as an arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist and pulling me to a warm and muscular chest. I wasn't even aware of someone nuzzling into my neck. After all, we were both asleep…

* * *

**How was that? Tell me if I should continue… By the way, I know the demon mate thing is a little unoriginal, but I find it extremely interesting, and I promise I will not steal anything from other authors. Bye guys!**


	2. I'm The Queen

**I'm glad so many people like this story! One more thing before we continue though, this will follow the anime, not the manga. One, I'm poor and can't buy all of the manga books for Black Butler, and two, I feel like it. This means that they'll be a lot of heart breaking scenes...**

**On to the story! And yes, Sebastian can sleep in this story. He just doesn't do it often. I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm going to need you to get up, Miss." The voice that spoke to me held a threat that I didn't bother to listen to as I snuggled deeply into my pillows. After all, I didn't usually listen to anyone who tried to wake me up at such an early hour.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" I mumbled before trying to go back to dreamland. I felt a presence next to me before the covers were rudely ripped off of my body. Immediately sitting up at the sudden cold, I glared at the culprit only to find… Sebastian Michaelis in place of my mother…"This is a surprisingly good dream."

"I can assure you, Miss, that this is not a dream." I ignored dream Sebastian's words in favor of standing up. Ignoring the weird look I got because of my clothing, I skipped towards him with a cheerful smile. "What were you doing in my bed?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, dream Sebastian!" Sebastian's eyebrows rose as I said 'dream Sebastian', "Let's go see Ciel!" Attempting to grab his wrist, he immediately maneuvered so I was pushed facing towards the wall. "Well, this is new…"

"I don't like having to repeat myself, Miss. What were you doing in my bed? And how do you know my master's name and mine?" I whimpered quietly as his nails dug into my arm- _I could have sworn he was wearing gloves_- before I realized that you couldn't feel pain in a dream… HOLY SHIT, THIS WASN'T A DREAM! I'M IN BLACK BUTLER! Should I feel happy or scared? Right now, let's go for scared.

"How about you let me go, and we go find Ciel, and maybe even the servants as they should be informed too, and I tell everything I know without you killing me?" Sebastian tightened his hold on me before he surprisingly let me go. Good, I thought I was going to die at the hands of a rather sexy demon.

"I will agree to your plan, but if I find that you are here to do harm against my master… I will kill you." Well, that wasn't scary at all. Way to make a girl feel special Sebastian. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I merely nodded before being pulled towards what was no doubt Ciel's study.

Hours later, I found myself staring into the eyes of Ciel Phantomhive and his servants. I tried to hold in my fan-girl side as Ciel stared at me with those absolutely gorgeous blues eyes of his. "You may proceed with your story." I once again ignored Ciel's distaste of my clothing- _At least they covered my body_- before going at it and telling them who I was and that I was from the future and knew everything about them. I even gave examples of how I knew everything about them while leaving out the fact that Sebastian was a demon. After all, the B-MR-F trio and Tanaka were with us.

"Do you believe me?" Please say you believe me. Please say you believe me. And if you don't believe me then have Sebastian use his mad skills to show you that I'm not lying. Ciel merely looked over at Sebastian with an impassive glance before Sebastian nodded. Was that a yes?

"Even though your story is a little extravagant, I do believe you. Since you could be of use to me," Is that Ciel's way of saying that I was now one of his pawn's? "I will allow you to stay as a guest. However, we need a story for you. Anyone have any ideas?" Mey-Rin was the first to tell us her idea.

"Miss Michelle could be your cousin, master! She just came from America and found out about you, yes!" I liked the sound of being Ciel's cousin. Michelle Phantomhive… That sounded amazing, and apparently Ciel liked it too.

"I find that reasonable. From now on you are to be known as Michelle Jay Phantomhive around company." I happily nodded while ignoring Sebastian's narrowed eyes. Was he still on about me getting into his bed? It was an honest mistake! Now time to figure out if I was in the manga or the anime! "But before we head to breakfast…What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Hey! Don't diss the hair! Anyway… Can we have breakfast now?" I said with a smile while ignoring the deadpanned looks I got.

* * *

I watched as Ciel threw a dart towards Finni's head just like in the first episode of Black Butler. Giggling as Finny ran around with his hands on the back of his head, he quickly ran towards Ciel and I. "Wh-What was that for all of a sudden?" I decided to take Ciel's line.

"Actually, you should have seen that coming!" I said giving Ciel a bright smile which he smirked at. At that time, Sebastian decided to burst in.

Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" That's a no. "Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?" You should already know the answer Sebastian. "Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing dinner?" As awesome as Bard is, that's a no too. "Tanaka…" I looked towards the adorable Tanaka. "Well, you're alright as you are."

I mentally squealed as Sebastian narrowed his beautiful brownish-red eyes at the B-MR-F trio. "Everyone, if you have time to dawdle about here…THEN USE IT TO DO YOUR JOBS!" Dang! Sebastian was scary when he did that intense thing with his hand. I can practically see the horns and tail. The others freaked out before running out of the room with terrified screams.

I looked up when Ciel stood up and watched as he left the room. Knowing that he was going back to his study, I decided to ask Sebastian something I always wondered about when I was in my world. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm." I had to fight back the blush when Sebastian's intense eyes turned to me. He was so much more beautiful in person.

"Can demon's love?" His stare turned more intense. I knew that asking that would give him the clue that I knew what he was and make him think that I had fallen for his demon charms, but I really wanted to know. He took a step towards the door before answering.

"Demon's have the capacity to love, but our love is more of a possessive and lustful feeling." I gulped as he turned towards me with a sinful smile. "Besides this, demon's only love their demon mate." Demon mate?

"A demon mate?"

"Someone who bears their mark on their body. A demon's mate cannot see this mark, and neither can humans. Only demon's and the demon who has marked this person can see it. Now if you excuse me, I must be going. We have a guest today." Must be that horrible Italian guy.

I nodded as Sebastian left the room leaving me to think about what he said. Ah well, let's go annoy Ciel. Besides, I have a full intention of scaring the man who dared to swindle Ciel. Which reminds me, I should tell Ciel that this guy was going to swindle him.

Making my way to his study, I surprisingly did not get lost. Opening the door slowly, I was granted with the sight of Ciel sitting at his desk… Doing nothing. Honestly, for an Earl, this guy was surprisingly not that busy.

"Ciel." He looked up at my voice. "You should know that this guy who's coming to visit you today will try to rob you of your money. I thought you should know in advance." He continued to stare at me before sighing.

"I figured as much. I shall take good care of this new information." I nodded while smiling at his adorable indifferent face before finally letting my inner fan-girl go and glomping him. "W-What are you doing?" Aww… He's embarrassed!

"You're just so adorable! How can I resist not hugging you!" I felt him try to get out of my grasp before he gave up and sighed.

"By the way, since a guest is coming, you are required to wear something more… Appropriate for the occasion." I pulled back with a pout as i stared at him.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" He seemed to get more flustered before I decided to end his misery. "I'm just kidding Ciel! You should learn how to take a joke." He just pushed me away, this time succeeding, before calling for Sebastian. Ooh, the serious chat.

I stepped back from Ciel before sitting down on his desk. He seemed to grow more flustered by this moment as he ignored my smile that I sent him. Ciel was just too cute! Hm, at this time, the other servants would be messing things up… Note, stay away from the kitchen, Michelle.

At that moment, Sebastian walked in, gracing Ciel and I with his presence. I giggled as Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw me sitting on Ciel's desk while Ciel just sat there with his hands under his chin. "Michelle and I are hungry." Huh? When did I say I was hungry? "I want to eat something sweet." Well, he still has some of his childish side in him…

"You shouldn't eat, young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight." Like that was going to stop Ciel.

"I don't care." See, Sebastian. "Make us a parfait or something."

"You really should not." Actually, I wouldn't mind a parfait. Ciel just tch'ed Sebastian while closing his eye. I straightened as Ciel stood from his chair.

"Oh, and about the portrait in the hall…" I watched as Ciel walked closer to the window as I heard Sebastian say 'yes' behind me. "Take it down." Sebastian looked momentarily shocked before he covered it up quickly. "I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the house now."

The tension that appeared around me made me squirm as I looked down at my lap. Glancing up at Sebastian, he just smiled before bowing. "Very good, my lord." He turned to leave when Ciel stopped him.

"Also, Michelle must be in more appropriate attire for the guest that is visiting today. Take care of it." I paled as I realized what 'take care of it' meant. Sebastian wasn't actually going to help me get dressed right? The amused smirk on Sebastian's face said otherwise.

"Yes, my lord." Um… NO, my lord!

* * *

"Sebastian! I can bathe myself!" I growled out as Sebastian once again ducked my head under the water with a smile. Just because of that stupid cloth around him did not mean he couldn't see anything which was why my hands were currently covering everything private.

"I'm only doing what my master ordered." I gritted my teeth as I did not think Ciel meant this when he said 'take care of it'. Sebastian merely smirked, and I had a feeling that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he was enjoying this.

I sighed in defeat as Sebastian gently rubbed a towel on my arms. I wasn't going to let him bathe any of my *cough*private*cough*areas. Suddenly, I felt a hand caress my ribcage rather close to my breast making me suck in a breath as a tingle went down my spine. Looking up at Sebastian, I noticed the wondrous look on his face as if he found something he's been waiting for his whole life. I coughed before swatting his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I glared at him while he pulled back. He opened his mouth a few times before finally finding his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I… saw something." I narrowed my eyes as he turned and let the water drain before holding out his hand for me to take. Grabbing it, I stood up from the bath, making sure that my legs were crossed and my other hand covered everything.

"Sure. Says the guy with a blindfold on… I knew you could see behind that thing." I heard Sebastian chuckle next to me before handing me the undergarments presented for me. After I put them on, he held out the corset which I paled at. That thing looked like a torture weapon.

Whimpering as he put it on me, I mentally braced myself as he pulled at the strings. Wait, this wasn't that bad- NEVER MIND! "Shit! Not too tight!" I put both my hands on the wall as he seemed to make it even tighter.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't say such vulgar words." I only gasped as I felt like all the oxygen in the world was departing from me. "Just relax."

"Why I don't I put a damn corset on you, and see if you relax." I heard him chuckle again before tying the corset and stepping back. I sighed in relief before noticing that breathing was painful. I was going to die in this damn thing.

Sebastian held out a dark blue dress which I smiled faintly at. It didn't even have any ruffles! It was simply a long sleeved dress where the sleeves were loose and the top tight. The bottom was flowy and reached to the floor. I could wear something like that.

Grabbing it from Sebastian, I quickly pulled it on before turning to let Sebastian button the top two buttons. I felt his hands linger slightly at my neck before they left, and I wondered momentarily why I felt a tingling sensation again before shaking my head.

"By the way, you should check on the other servants. They're _most likely _messing everything up right now." Sebastian cursed under his breath before leaving. Now, time to go chat with Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he looked down at the floor. After years of searching and looking for his mate, he find it in a girl who says she knows everything about this world. He remembered that growing feeling he got when he saw his mark on her. The possessiveness and lust compiled together with shock and wonder.

He was just glad that she didn't see his eyes change from reddish-brown to the light pink of a demon. She would have known something was up when she saw that. He decided to check on the servants as _his_ mate did say to check on them.

Walking outside, he halted when he saw the now ruined garden before him. Putting a hand to his face, he sighed as he realized what kind of day it was going to be.

* * *

Ciel moved his rook effectively leaving my bishop trapped. I pouted as he sent me a smirk at his move. Picking up my pawn, I moved it forward before speaking. "Well, _cousin_, I must say that you have a talent for chess. I feel like we should have played checkers."

Ciel just smirked as he picked up his queen. I paused as I noticed he didn't move it. He just held it while meeting my eyes. His face became serious as he stared at me. "I'm sure from the way you said you know everything about this world that you know Sebastian is a demon, and I have made a contract with him." I nodded wondering where this was coming from. "Then I know that you know that I think of Sebastian as merely a pawn to me. A knight."

"Everyone I have met is merely a pawn to me. That is all I need. Pawns." I nodded once more as Ciel's grip on his queen tightened before it loosened again. "Then, _my dear cousin_, you came along." My eyes widened as he held out the queen. "As king in this game, I need someone to stand by my side. Protect me like Sebastian does."

"You don't have to say anything else Ciel." I replied with a slight smile while grabbing the queen from his hand. "In my world, I always found myself wanting to protect you anyway. You didn't deserve those idiots who… Did that to you." Dropping the queen, I sent him a smile while feeling as if this moment seemed to bring us closer.

"Just know one thing, Michelle _Phantomhive_, I do not like when people abandon me." He grabbed a hold of the queen once more while his gaze hardened. "And as my queen…I expect you to always stay by my side. That is an order." My lips parted slightly as I stared at Ciel before smiling.

"Yes… Cousin"

* * *

Ciel moved his piece a few spaces as I chewed my lip. I was already losing. Damnit! The Italian next to me smiled as he stared at Ciel. He had already been introduced to me. Michelle Phantomhive, long lost cousin to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian had been quite dramatic while introducing me.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff…" This guy was seriously getting down to business while playing a game. Really?

"'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead.' Rotten luck. I lose a turn." I smirked at Ciel which he returned before immediately turning indifferent again. Then the guy opened his mouth… _Again._

"Now is the perfect opportunity. We'd like to expand our company and secure labor force-" I decided that I would be the one interrupting him now.

"It's your turn." The man- _What was his name again?_- paused before speaking.

"Ah, yes, then if you excuse me…" He spinned the top before moving five spaces. Gah, looking at what this man did was boring. Let's get to the interesting stuff like Grell and Will… William Spears… William S… Nah, just a coincidence. "So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…I believe it would a profitable venture for you, my lord."

"I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company to make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia-" This time Ciel interrupted.

"'You lose a leg in the enchanted forest.'" The man_- Seriously! What is his name?_- looked up at this. "It's your turn again. Michelle has died and I lost a turn, remember?" Yeah, did I mention that I died. I was really bad at board games.

"Quite." He said before doing the same thing he did before except he attempted to move six times. Note the word, attempted.

"No that's three." This was me. I missed Ciel's smirk at what I said. "You lost a leg, remember? From now on, you can only go half the number of spaces." The dude looked at me shocked before laughing.

"This is quite a severe board game. Isn't there any way to regain my leg?" Ahh shit! Time for Ciel's dark moment. As I thought this, Ciel leaned forward with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Once you lost something, you never get it back." He took a hold of the Italian's game piece before moving the required spaces. "'Your body is burnt by the raging flames." Both the Italian and I looked down while Ciel grabbed my hand under the table. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze which he seemed to relax to. At that time Sebastian came in.

"Dinner is served." I smiled as I was getting hungry. Sebastian's eyes met mine, and I sent him a wink which he smirked at. I blushed before looking down while tightening my grip on Ciel's hand before letting it go.

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it." The Italian attempted to get up when Ciel spoke.

"Then we'll finish playing later."

"I'm not sure that we need to finish it: it's clear that I'll lose." I rose as Ciel rose, but instead of just standing there, I moved towards Sebastian which earned me a smirk. I raised my eyebrows before giggling into my hand.

"It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through."

"Child." Ciel turned giving him a 'What-The Fuck-Did-You-Just-Say' look just as I glared at the man. I was brought out of my glare when a hand rested on my waist. Looking towards Sebastian, all he did was narrow his eyes at the Italian.

"I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a must be what made the Phantomhive the nation's foremost toy makers. You certainly impress me." Sebastian's gaze narrowed more, and his grip on my waist tightened.

* * *

William T. Spears walked through the library of Cinematic Records when a new book caught his eye. Moving closer, his eyes widened, and he abandoned all of his harsh walls as he ran towards the book.

Pulling it off the shelf, he looked at the title before his eyes grew wet with tears. He brought a gentle hand down to caress it with a faint smile.

"Michelle…" Bringing the book to his chest, he kissed the book before putting it back down. "I missed you… My little angel."

* * *

**So… That's it… More later I guess….**


	3. My First Kiss Went A Little Like- OH!

**Hey guys… So I'm currently freaking out right now because I think someone's flirting with me-**

**Sebastian- What?**

**Oh! Hey Sebastian. Yeah, they keep calling me adorable and awesome. Apparently I have pretty eyes too, and I'm they're Asian gal!**

**Sebastian- I will rip their arm from their body. Stop talking to them!**

**OKAY! I do not own Black Butler!**

* * *

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Bardroy." Ciel and the man looked shocked for a moment while I just giggled into my hand. I always wanted to try out the food that they had here. But seriously. All Bard did was slice and layer the meal…

"And this is… dinner…?" I ignored his question while happily eating mine. At Ciel's glare, I realized that I had to eat with manners… UGH!

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" I looked up quickly wanting to see Sebastian's little moment. "A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the donburi bowl!" I had to put a hand over my mouth at the serious look on Sebastian's face.

The Italian man was quickly 'bowled' over and was currently sinking in his seat which made it even more harder to laugh. Black Butler was so much more hilarious in person! "We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Funtom Company." I heard Finny give his admiration to Sebastian making me giggle even more.

"That's the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!" I looked over at Ciel who just stared at the Italian with the most deadpanned face I have ever seen. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth again while shakily bringing another bite of food to my mouth when a hand grabbed my hand. Looking up, I saw Sebastian give me a look before steadying my hand and walking away. What was that?

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce." I never noticed that Sebastian said that till now… Hmph. "Mey-Rin." Poor Mey-Rin. So nervous. "Mey-Rin."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Sebastian quickly leaned towards Mey-Rin rather closely with the most seductive face I've ever seen in my life. Remembering my boyfriend, Remmy, Sebastian's face was even more seductive than Remmy's. Remmy...

Remmy and I had been dating for about three years now, and we were both now seniors in highschool. Or I was before I came here. Remmy had always professed that he loved me multiple times, but I could never find myself saying the words back. I always felt something inside of me wanting to break it off with Remmy, but I didn't.

Remmy was an attractive person with messy dirty-blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was kind of a loner while I was the more sociable of the two of us. He had a kind of skater style which I found rather hot, but I couldn't help but feel like I was attracted to Sebastian more. There was this pull that I had with Sebastian. I just didn't know what it was.

"Don't just stand there; pour him a glass of wine." Sebastian's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I felt slightly guilty now. Back in my world, I never really found anyone as attractive as Remmy except Sebastian, but in my world, he was just a made up character.

"R-Right! Yes!" Poor Mey-Rin. I watched as she twirled around in a daze still caught up with what Sebastian had just did. She was right. That face that Sebastian pulled was rather sexy- NO! Stop it. You're currently dating someone no matter if you're in a whole new world.

I was broken out of my thoughts again as Mey-Rin spilled her wine, making both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widen in shock. I quickly grabbed Sebastian's tail-coat and pulled on it. He looked down at me, and I couldn't help but notice how his eyes flashed pink almost. I ignored it quickly before pointing at the tablecloth and motioning for him to pull it. He smirked.

I looked over as a drop threatened to fall on the Italian man's lap when Sebastian did exactly what I motioned and saved us. I quickly picked up my bowl while taking big bites from it with wide eyes. That trick was more amazing in person!

Bard and Finny quickly pulled Mey-Rin out of the area while the Italian asked where the tablecloth went. "I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth, so I had it removed. Please pay no mind." I interrupted Ciel as I was supposed to be his other host. Couldn't have Ciel show me up.

"My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy dinner." The Italian man looked between Ciel and I before bursting out laughing.

"Well… I'm staggered, Lord and Lady Phantomhive. What a truly able man your butler is." Ciel looked up at this while I smiled down at the table. Sebastian was truly able.

"He merely did what was proper as my servant."

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." I bit my lip as I noticed Sebastian's sexy face. Remember Remmy, Michelle! Remember him!

* * *

"My, I thoroughly enjoyed that! Now then, about the contract…" I sighed as I looked down at the game set. This man was seriously annoying. All the way here, he had been talking about the contract while Ciel and I had stayed silent.

"Before that, we must finish the game."

"A-Ah quite. But I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to…" Liar.

"Children are avid for games." I nodded in agreement as Ciel smirked at the man. "You know that as well as I do." The Italian nodded with an annoyed look in his eye.

"In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?" Ciel nodded, and the man quickly got up and left for the door, but at that moment Sebastian had tried walking in too.

"I've brought tea." I grimaced. I didn't quite like tea nor did I like coffee. It just wasn't my style. I could never stand the taste of either drinks.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian merely looked at him before making his way in and handing Ciel a tea cup. I expected him to hand me one too, but instead he handed me a random cup filled to the brim with… Hot Chocolate. I looked up in shock as Sebastian merely smirked at me. How did he know that Hot Chocolate was my favorite hot beverage?

"What is this? The aroma is so weak." I ignored Ciel's question in favor of letting out a soft moan that no human could possibly hear at the divine taste of Hot Chocolate. I didn't notice Sebastian's eyes flash pink while his gaze snapped to me. I whimpered quietly at the burning sensation I got on my tongue.

"I've brought Italian tea in deference to our guest." Neither Ciel nor I noticed the predatory look on Sebastian's face as his gaze intensified on my mouth.

"Italian tea?" Sebastian had already composed himself as Ciel and I looked up at him. I noticed that Sebastian may have been facing Ciel, but his gaze was completely on me making me feel slightly light headed.

"In Italy, coffee is the mainstream drink, so it's difficult to find high-quality teas there. It's not to your liking, my lord?" Ciel looked down at his tea while I stuck my finger in my Hot Chocolate before pulling it out and lightly sucking on it never noticing Sebastian's strained face as I kept my gaze towards my cup.

"No. I don't like it at all." I looked up at that with my finger still in my mouth. Ciel was so dramatic. I sighed before pulling my finger away and sipping on my drink.

"I'll go prepare the pudding." My head whipped towards Sebastian as I heard the tremor in his voice. What was wrong with him?

"Yes, let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest." Sebastian quickly bowed while saying his catchphrase as I stood up. They both looked towards me in curiousity and I tried to ignore the intenseness in Sebastian's gaze.

"I'm rather tired. I think I'm going to go choose a room, and head to bed if you don't mind." Ciel nodded, and Sebastian quickly straightened up. I followed Sebastian out of the room before turning away and going the other direction never noticing the longing look he threw me.

* * *

I crinkled my nose as I heard the Italian man scream. Ciel was right! His scream was horrible and kind of girly. I shook my head before focusing on my drawing. Drawing helped me think even though I'm not that good at it. I was only really good at drawings that I practiced a lot on. Like the drawing now.

Currently, I had drawn Claude with an intense look on his face while his glasses were in his hand. Claude was one of the drawings I could practically draw perfectly because after years and years of drawing the Black Butler characters, they came out perfectly now… Except William T Spears. Never could get him as perfect as the others.

My hand unconsciously reached towards my locket, and I opened it like I always did when I was alone. Will's serious face appeared as he held the little me on my shoulders, and I once again noticed the uncanny resemblance to William Spears. I quickly closed it as the memories kept popping up.

Looking back down at Claude, I smiled at his rather sexy face. Claude may be creepy as hell, but I certainly liked him better than Alois. Don't ask why. That kid just annoys me sometimes. I still think he's a great character though.

My thoughts eventually led to Remmy, and I couldn't help but frown. I had practically given him everything except my *cough*virginity*cough*. I was so sure we would have gotten married after college. He would have become a police officer, and I would become a child psychologist, and we would live a happy life. Simple as that.

But now… My thoughts were completely filled with a certain red-eyed demon every time I thought of my romantic future. Why is that? I was slightly disgruntled at my thoughts as I turned over only to be greeted with Sebastian's curious face.

"AHH!" I jumped before quickly grabbing the picture of Claude and stuffing it down my dress. Sebastian looked unimpressed as he stared at me. I blushed while trying to shake off the uncomfortableness of having a picture stuck down my dress.

"Do you need my help getting out of the corset, Miss?" I blushed deeper before nodding. Turning around, I allowed Sebastian to help me out of the dress and the corset, and when I turned around again, he already had the blindfold on, but I knew better.

Quickly changing into a nightgown, I noticed Sebastian staring at a piece of paper with an unreadable expression, and I suddenly realized that he had gotten a hold of my Claude picture. Before I could say anything, Sebastian had already stormed over with a deadly look in his eye.

"Who is _this_?" I gulped as I stared from Sebastian to the picture.

"T-That's just some guy I wanted to draw. C-Cool, isn't it?" His eyes searched mine furiously before he lowered his hand. After all, I was telling the truth. I did want to draw Claude.

"It's rather good." I smiled at Sebastian. "But I didn't come here just to help you with your clothing or compliment your skills." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What else was he here for?" I'm here to _take what's mine_!" I shivered at Sebastian's words before I looked at him in confusion. I did not have any of Sebastian's belongings.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to an equally strong chest. Sebastian's head went into my hair before burrowing into my neck, and I could hear him practically inhale me.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" The arms around me tightened before one of his hands grabbed my hair and forced me to look up at him. I gasped as I saw his pink eyes staring into my teal ones, and the emotion swirling in their as well. Desire, lust, possessiveness, longing, determination, and something I couldn't quite place before soft lips were on mine.

The whole world melted away as Sebastian was the only thing that mattered right now. My hands went from my sides to travel into his hair as I tried to press myself closer to him. His hand tightened in my hair while his arm wrapped around my waist pulled me closer. My back suddenly hit the wall, and I gasped at the small pain I felt. Sebastian took the advantage to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

_My God! _This man was an amazing kisser. His tongue swirled around my mouth in fervour that I never experienced when I was kissing Remmy. Which reminded me… My hands moved from his hair to his chest before I pushed him forcibly away. He growled before trying to move back to me when I slapped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The pink from Sebastian's eyes were gone now as he looked down at me in shock. "I know that you seduce a lot of people Sebastian, but don't to it me!" At my sentence, he seemed to recover from his shock.

"I don't find a problem with seducing my mate." My mouth dropped as it was my turn to look up at him in shock.

"Woah… Wait, what?" His features grew amused before he took a step back from me, and fixed his clothing and hair.

"Yes. Mate. You are my demon mate." I merely stared at him before my mind seemed to process his words, and I immediately went into defense mode.

"But I can't be mated to you! I don't belong here, _and _I have a boyfriend that I was going to get married to-" A growl broke my sentence, and I looked up at Sebastian realizing that I said the wrong thing.

"Boyfriend?" I nodded while gulping. His eyes flashed pink before a thought seemed to cross him, and he smirked. "Well, he's gone now. I think that's proof enough for you to move on." He attempted to take a step towards me when I stopped him.

"Hold on. You can't just expect me to allow you to mate me. I don't even know what's the deal with demon mates. What if I don't like you?" His gaze darkened considerably. "Nope. Sorry. You're going to have to wait, mister." He looked down at me before turning and walking towards the door. He stopped before he left though.

"You should know, Michelle. I am not a patient man." I bit my lip at the dark look Sebastian threw over his shoulder before he left completely leaving me to think about what I had just learned.

* * *

**Well they had their first kiss… Sorry if Sebastian telling her seemed to soon. I just think that Sebastian wouldn't be patient with this kind of thing...**


	4. Greed, Eh?

**Here is the fourth chapter of 'One Hell of a Fan-Girl". I meant to update this before my Hetalia one, but I really wanted to do the scene in Hetalia that I was had been leading up to… Which is the Lemon scene!**

**Guess what guys! I have the rights to Black- *a crow comes out of nowhere and takes the rights to Black Butler away*... Nevermind, I don't own Black Butler.**

* * *

I sighed while looking down at the B-MR-F trio. Bard was currently looking at a wire under the floorboards or something while the other two sat around him. Knowing what was about to go down, I quickly moved to the side with ease.

"Bloody hell, it's done for." Looking down at my red dress in honor of Madam Red and Grell, I picked it up slightly just to check if there was a mouse hiding under it. That would be horrible… Sighing in relief that their wasn't, I tuned back into the conversation.

"-but I sure didn't expect them this far out of the city…" Rats can be anywhere, Bard. Trust me, I learned the hard way. It's a long story, but it includes Will, a ten foot fridge, and a lady with a five o'clock shadow… As I remembered those good times, a cute little mouse dashed across the floor, right in front of the trio. I looked over at their gasps of surprise.

Finny ran towards the statue head before grabbing it, making me quickly head over to the room where Ciel told me to make my entrance at. The last things I heard before I burst in a cool as I could were 'Found you, rat!' and then a crash. I turned to find the room's occupants staring at me with raised eyebrows. Blushing slightly, I waved at them before sitting at the ledge of Ciel's chair.

"Sorry for the interruption. This is my long lost cousin, Michelle Phantomhive. I recently found out she was related to me when I took a hospital trip. Sorry I did not tell you, Madam Red." I looked over to see the beautiful woman covered in red. Smiling sadly, I decided that I would try to save her life as best as I could… Maybe while making Grell my snuggle buddy…

"There's another one!"

"Don't let them get away!"

The tall man in the mustache spoke up at these words with his head slightly tilted. "Quite the commotion out there. Seems like you have rats here as well." He walked off slowly being replaced by… Ugh! I hate that guy!

The next one to speak was the man I called 'Hitler'... What? He had the mustache! "How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild?" The way he said that with his disgusted look made me think he wasn't talking about the rats…

"They forage through our pantries and do nothing but spread disease." I still don't think he's talking about the rats…

"'Run wild'? Isn't he simply leaving them at large to observe them?" I had completely forgotten about Lau! Turning to look at my one of my favorite characters (Okay, maybe I like a lot of the Black Butler people), I couldn't help but remember what happens in the anime. Biting my lip, I looked at Lau sadly.

"Yes, he always seems to settle things with one blow." Looking over at Madam Red, I smiled at her making her wink at me slightly. Yep, I love Madam Red! "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Pass. It's not my policy to hit balls I can't sink." I stifled my giggles at his sentence. Man, that line always made me wonder what kind of _balls _he would sink… I'm perverted.

"Nevermind the pompous talk." Was I the only one who that found Ciel's line perverted? "When will you exterminate the vermin?" Why the hell does he have to exterminate the vermin? And why the hell do you care? Oh wait… I'm an idiot!

Anytime you like." Aw, you don't have to do that Ciel. 'Rats' are easily taken care of if you know how to handle them. "The forbidden cheese with its rat bites…" I never liked that line. "The key to the storehouse is in my hands." Was it a metaphor for something?

The blonde man's shot made the white ball fall into a hole… That sounded wrong too… "However, it will require a certain amount of effort to find the rat's nest and exterminate them." Yo, blondie! He ain't talking about the real rats, my man. "What say you prepare a suitable reward?"

"You vulture."

"Sir Arthur, do you have the right to insult my family crest?" Oh… I forgot that was his name. I'm more of a fan of Abberline.

"Heh, foul. Mucked that one up." He just interrupted that interesting conversation! Now I hate the blonde dude even more. "What will you do, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Me? I'm not going to do anything. Michelle, will you end this worthless game?" I jumped while looking down at Ciel. That wasn't his line. Opening my mouth to decline, I was interrupted by the blond man.

"Her? She's just a girl. She couldn't possibly make a shot, Lord Phantomhive." My head whipped towards him. Did that bastard just make a sexist remark? Shit is about to get real.

I stood up from my seat with a lick of my lips, managing to do what Claude and Alois do sometimes. Walking past Sir Arthur with a swish of my hips, I stopped as Ciel did in the anime. "How soon will you prepare the reward for my cousin?"

"By tonight." I nodded before walking forward and jumping on the pool table. Smiling, I pointed my stick towards the blonde man.

"Women can do anything a man can do. Right, Madam Red?" She smirked while nodding at me. "You sir should learn this quickly before _someone _makes you realize that." Turning back to Sir Arthur, I continued. "My lord will send a carriage for you later. We'll have some slight entertainment ready for you."

"Is she going to go after all the balls in _this _situation?" I frowned. I was right here, Hitler, if you didn't notice. Before anyone had the audacity to answer for me, I spoke up.

"Of course, good sir."

"Greed will the Phantomhive's undoing." At Sir Arthur's words, my hands tightened around the stick I held. How dare he say that about my new family!

"And stupidity will most definitely be yours, Sir Arthur. You should never interrupt a lady when she has her mind to something. She just might-" I took the shot with expertise making all of the balls go in just like they did with Ciel in the anime. Smiling, I continued. "Surprise you."

Ciel smirked while staring at me. "Greed, eh?"

* * *

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably while staring at the floor. My confidence in the game room was gone when I was in a room with Sebastian. Ignoring Sebastian's introduction to the tea from Fortnum and Mason, I glanced up at Grell with the most seductive look I could muster. Surprisingly, Grell blushed before winking at me… WOAH!

"It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed, hmm?" I looked down at the cup Sebastian had set down in front of me minutes ago. It of course had been hot chocolate. I say had because I had already devoured my drink. Looking back up, I noticed Grell admiring Sebastian with a dreamy look. Ugh! Grell's going to be my snuggle buddy!

"Grell." The reaper immediately straightened at his name.

"Y-Yes, my lady?"

"Learn something from him." Madam Red's face was so serious that I couldn't wait for what was going to happen next. Grell nodded with a sigh of dejection. "That aside…" Madam Red started patting Sebastian's behind making me stifle giggles at his face. "You're a fine-looking man, aren't you? Quit serving in this little country house and come to me!"

Ciel coughed, slightly scarred. "Madam Red."

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but want to palpate him! Perhaps that's just how doctors are." It's not just you Madam Red. I want to do that to him- STOP! Damnit, Sebastian made it hard to even be perverted about him in my mind.

"You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?" Lau stood as he said this making Ran Mao shift in her seat.

"Perhaps."

"You can just leave this extermination business to Lau." Lau made his way over to me while I sipped on my second round of Hot Chocolate. "A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Lau bent down to where I could feel his breath on my cheek making me slightly freeze. I didn't notice Sebastian's glare towards us, and neither did Lau.

"I'm a tame guinea pig, actually." Why was Lau's voice huskier than it was supposed to be? Was he flirting with me with his usual Launess? "If the earl or this _ravishing _girl-" Woah, ravishing? Lau, I may not like you like that, but I think you can make me head there. Just keep complimenting me. "-orders me not to, I won't do anything uncalled for." A second passed.

Suddenly, I found myself in the arms of Madam Red. "Hey! Keep your paws off my darling new niece!" I blushed at the word darling while Lau looked put out that he couldn't keep me.

"You wound me. I wouldn't paw at her _here_!" This time I noticed Sebastian's eyes turn pink as he stared at Lau with a deadly look. Lau should be dead by now with the way Sebastian was glaring at him.

"You're saying you _would _somewhere else!?" Depends on where he paws me. If he just did what he did a few moments ago, I don't think I would mind that much, but if he touched me anywhere bad... "That's a problematic statement, you know!" I would have fallen back on my butt if it wasn't for Sebastian who pulled me to his chest. I blushed at the tingles that shot up my arm while warmth spread in my body. Pulling away quickly, I pushed Sebastian back with a glare.

I quickly followed Ciel out the door, not wanting for him to get kidnapped alone. "Young master? My lady?" _I may have called dibs on you in my world, Sebastian, but I'm not going to let you think I'm falling for you. _Gritting my teeth, I continued following Ciel while ignoring Sebastian watching us.

"It ran that way guys!"

"There he is!"

"I've got him!"

Ciel sighed as the trio ran past us while I merely smiled at the three passing by. Looking down, I noticed Ciel was staring at me in the corner of his eye. "Michelle?" I nodded signaling to him that I had heard him. "Sebastian told me what a demon mate was." I stiffened as we walked before giving him a strained smile. He nodded.

"Young master." The both of us turned, my cheeks pink with the blush that had grown on my face while Ciel looked normal. "Today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie." That _did not _sound appetizing. "It will be ready soon; will you two eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my room. I can't deal with them right anymore." I turned with Ciel and continued walking before giving my own answer.

"I'm with Ciel on this. Madam Red kept me from telling Lau to back off a little on his advances." _Even though I kinda liked it because it was Lau_.

"Very good, my lord, young mistress." The trio ran past him while Ciel and I continued walking. Looking back slightly, I smiled at Sebastian's dead-panned face before he caught the mouse quickly. Looking forward again, I couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's antics.

"By the way, Ciel." He inclined his head towards me. "I suggest you learn what chloroform smells like. Who knows how many people after this kidnaps you the same way!" Ciel's eyes widened as I opened the door for him. Pushing him after a few minutes, I followed him quickly.

Suddenly, a hand reached forward with a cloth towards Ciel while a hand wrapped around my waist. Pain filled my senses at the pressure point that was hit before I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I still felt the hand that pinched my butt though. _I'm going to kill this guy when I wake up._

* * *

"Young master, mistress, I brought your afternoon tea." Sebastian frowned as he didn't hear the voice of his master or his mate. Opening the door, he spoke again. "Young master, mistress?" His eyes widened at the sight of his master's office in shreds.

A sense of fury overwhelmed him as he smelled his mate's scent mingled with another mans. Closing his eyes, he quickly pushed it down. "This is terrible. The tea will go to waste."

* * *

I woke slightly at the blonde man's words. "The order of England's underworld… One of the 'villainous nobles' that have assumed the bad guy role for the royal family for generations… 'The Queen's guard dog' and 'The Dog's kitten-" I already had a nickname!? I like it. After all, cats were very cute. "who uses their absolute power to bite to death anyone who opposes her… Just how many nicknames have you had, and how many families have you crushed… Ciel Phantomhive and Michelle Phantomhive?"

Both Ciel and I raised our heads to reveal our blue eyes. Ciel wore a frown on his face while I had a slight pout. "I thought it was you Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!" So, that's his name! Huh… No wonder I never remembered it.

"Say little Phantomhive, it's tough for the Italian Mafia in this country. All those Englishman have tea-encrusted brains. People in the family business have to rack our brains to come up with smart ways to make money. And that's exactly what drugs are for." By the end of his speech, Vanel was crouched in front of us with a weird look on his face.

"In the Pharmacy Act of '68, even opium was listed as restricted. The Queen has ordered me not to let the vermin or the drugs run wild anymore." Vanel let out a deep sigh while Ciel looked at him uninterested. I merely sat there with hate-filled eyes at Vanel.

"This is why I hate Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that…" You should hear Americans. Obama Care this, Obama Care that… It gets really annoying when your stepfather is in politics. "You're all a bunch of mama's boys about your stupid Queen."

Vanel glanced at me in the corner of his eye, making me stiffen against the wall. He grabbed my chin in a tight grasp. "Englishmen try to line their own pockets while they bind us with rules, but we're birds of a feather, aren't we, my dear American?" I gasped. I forgot that I had an American accent which would make me seem different from the people around here. "We should get along."

My glare hardened while Ciel answered Vanel. "I've left orders for my servants to give your storehouse key to the authorities if I don't come back." I interrupted Ciel before he could say his next line.

"Sorry, but I don't like making friends with screwed up rats. They leave a mess." The man stood before pointing a gun at me while Ciel watched with concerned eyes. I didn't look at Ciel, instead I stared at the barrel with a faint memory coming to my mind.

"_Will! Help me!"_

"_You're always getting kidnapped, don't you, Michelle?"_

"Don't underestimate an adult, you damned brat! I already have my men waiting at your estate." Vanel turned his gun to Ciel, making me stiffen as I looked over at my new family member. "Where's the key? Spit it out fast or I'll kill your servants one by one."

Ciel merely turned his head with an innocent smile. I bit my lip as he just looked so adorable! Who couldn't love this little boy? Shaking my head, I prepared myself. "You'd better hope your little lap dogs actually know how to fetch."

_POW!_

"MICHELLE!"

I gasped in pain at the stinging sensation I felt on my face. I landed at Ciel's feet with a sharp intake of breath. Looking up, I managed to give Ciel the nicest smile I could manage. "I-I'm fine, C-Ciel."

"Tch. Did you hear that? Negotiations just broke down." Vanel hanged up after he said those words.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hall with his jaw clenched. He had managed to push down the fury for a certain amount of time when he had sensed that his mate was in trouble and that she was hurt. That feeling did not sit well with him.

"Now, where can the young master and mistress have gone off to?" Sebastian stopped in the middle of the hallway while staring at the pie he had prepared.

"Sebastian! I just found a letter at the front door, yes!" He looked up at Mey-Rin with an interested expression.

"Addressed to whom?"

"Er, 'The Earl Phantomhive's and Lady Phantomhive's servants'."

Outside, a man pointed a sniper at Sebastian. Seconds passed until Sebastian turned to look straight at the man. Shocked, the man put down his sniper slightly. Back inside, Mey-Rin tripped over her shoelaces while the sniper pulled his gun back up to shoot. Just in time, Mey-RIn fell on Sebastian while the man shot, and Sebastian caught the pie.

"Mey-Rin, the letter."

She stood while looking down at Sebastian with a red face. "Y-yes sir, yes!" The both of them stood before Mey-Rin handed Sebastian the letter before daydreaming about what just happened.

"'If you want us return your master and mistress safely, bring _it _to Nova Scotia Gardens in Bethnal Green.' What a vulgar invitation." Putting the letter in his coat, he was interrupted by Finny and others.

"Sebastian!"

"Say, what happened?"

"I apologize for the commotion. Nothing is the matter, so please don't worry." Madam Red looked at the broken window with interest.

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry everyone, but would you clean this up?" Sebastian handed the pie to Bard who looked at it while the butler walked away.

"By 'clean up,' do you mean…" Bard turned with a smile, "We can eat this!?" Opening his eyes, he realized that Sebastian was gone. "Sebastian?"

* * *

**Lucky D: Be prepared for the next chapter where we continue with the second episode of Black Butler. Sorry about splitting the episodes. They're just so long!**


	5. Rage

"_**A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws."**_

**Hey Princess Ve. This is about two days late, I know, but happy birthday! You're a great friend, and I feel like we've known each other since birth. In reality, we've only known each other since 8th Grade, and yet I feel like we're sisters.**

"_**A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."**_

**Thank you for sticking with me to the end after all that I put you through. The crushes, the fights, the Band terms… You put up with all the crap that you don't need as you're a great friend! **

**When you are hyper, happy, sad, or angry… I still like you. If you are sick, sing annoyingly, or don't want my help… I'll be with you. And if you ask me why, I'll answer… Because I'm your friend.**

**Please stay with me till the end.**

**Happy Birthday!**

* * *

"**This is the most important day of your life; you have to look beautiful because everyone is going to be seeing you, your funeral."**

**- Undertaker**

* * *

A purple car sped through the dirt road. The silence of the forest was broken as the two men inside the car cursed under their breaths. They both spoke loudly into a phone. "Sorry. I bungled it!"

On the other end they could faintly hear the enraged cry from their payer. "You bungled it? You useless fools! This is the problem with scum like you… Forget it! Just get back here." The man not driving nodded before looking back. A dark figure was seen running through the mist though the man could not see this.

"W-Wait. There's something strange…" He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what laid hidden in the dust. The strange figure zoomed into his sight. "What's that?"

"What? You meet a bear in the woods or someth-" The two mens' screams broke the laughter on the other side. "What's with you guys? Did you attract too much attention?"

"Speed up!" The driver quickly slammed on to the engine, swerving in the process to get away. A second passes before the figure, now even closer than before, came just behind them. "It's coming!" The dark figure in the butler outfit smiled happily.

"Cut it out already!"

"No good. It's here!" The screams that came from the phone shocked the receiver before he heard a mighty crash.

"H-Hey, what happened?" Ciel chuckled softly as Michelle smiled with her head staring at Vanel through her curly bangs. The lord smiled with his head tilted.

"Sounds like your game of fetch failed." Michelle wasn't able to stop the kick that hit Ciel in the stomach. She winced as she stared at the person she was supposed to protect. The beating that came made her glare harshly at the blonde man dishing it out.

"Quiet, you damn brat!" Vanel turned away from Ciel to pick up the phone he had left on the desk. "Hey, if you don't answer me right now, I swear I'll kill you mongrels!"

"Hello." Sebastian's emotionless voice made Michelle smile slightly while Ciel slithered over to her side. "I represent the Phantomhive estate." Vanel's eyes traveled to the side as if her could both of his captives. "Would my master and mistress happen to be there? Hello? What's the matter? Hello?"

"Woof."

Attempting to sit up, Michelle opened her mouth to say something when a sharp pain came from her side. "OW!" On the other side of the phone, Sebastian's eyes darkened at her pain.

"Very good, my lord, mistress. I'll be there to pick you up momentarily." The click of the phone told Vanel that the other person had ended the conversation.

XoXo

"Thank you for letting me use your telephone." Sebastian crouched on the edge of the two assassins' car with a smile. "By the way, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." the two men trembled in fear. "First, who is your master? I am not a very patient man. You don't want to turn into Humpty Dumpties, do you?"

"He's Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family! He has a hideout in the northern East End!" Sebastian stood slowly with a shit-eating grin. "We only work for him!"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to have stopped you. Please, be on your way." Sebastian bowed before jumping off of the car and throwing the phone to the man who was carrying it. He turned while pulling out his watch with wide eyes. "Oh my, look at the time." An explosion behind him didn't even make him flinch.

"If I don't hurry, I'll be late for dinner."

XoXo

"Hey, is everything really alright?" Madam Red looked up at the closed eye man and the girl sitting next to him.

"If that butler says nothing is wrong. There's something unshakeable between him and the earl after all the time they spent together. He's always stuck fast to the earl, like a shadow."

"Huh? Didn't Sebastian only come to him about two years ago?"

"Really? Well, the human memory is kind of vague… Right Ran-Mao?" Said Chinese woman just stared blankly.

XoXo

"The Phantomhive guard dog is going to bust in here! Tighten security at the gate! Don't even let a single rat through! Don't let him step one foot inside!" Assassins and bodyguard lined up around the mansion while Sebastian walked calmly up the staires

"My, what a fine mansion!"

"Hey! Who the devil are you!?" A man turned to look at the butler clad in black. If you listened hard enough, you could hear snickering coming from a girl with curly bangs and battered face.

"Ah, my apologies. I represent the house of Phantomhive."

~Time Skip Brought to You By Undertaker~

A brunette man fell to the floor in pain. "My bone… My bone is broken!" Sebastian stared uncaringly at the men dead on the floor.

"Excuse me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian opened his watch with a careless snap. "5:34." Turning to the door, he pushed it open in a dramatic fashion before taking a few steps forward.

BANG! BANG!

Sebastian quickly whipped out his tray with a emotionless stare. The bullets that came hit the grey metal with an echo. Sebastian ran straight before throwing the tray towards a few men.

He jumped on the table top with cat like speed, never looking anywhere but ahead. Grabbing a few plates, he stopped himself before throwing plates towards the men atop the balcony.

"Shit! Call in the guys from the west building! We'll pump him full of bullets!" The butler snarled in disgust.

"A swarm of rats… I'll get nowhere at this rate." Across London, you could faintly hear a cute little boy wonder where the silverware was right as Sebastian armed himself with the silver forks and knives. He jumped towards the ceiling swinging the sharp tools at men with fear in their eyes.

"Who the hell is that guy!?" Sebastian smirked lightly as he faintly felt his mate's happiness. He needed to get to her. Demons couldn't leave unclaimed mates unattained in fear of other demons or any other supernatural creatures taking them away. The black butler growled silently before staring to the side, calming himself.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." Jumping up, he threw more knives to more men, a smirk on his face as the demon inside rattled it's cage. The men around were soon dead on the floor while Sebastian hanged from the chandelier.

"My goodness… That took a little more time than I would have liked." Sebastian jumped from the chandelier. "5:43."

XoXo

Vanel shivered as he stared at the door while Michelle smiled down at the floor. She was starting to feel a little… weird. Like someone was missing, and she was in danger if that someone didn't get here quickly. Loud footsteps that came closer soothed her nervousness as Ciel cuddled into her side… Though she was sure he wasn't meaning to… Then the door opened.

Sebastian walked forward with an unhappy snarl while Vanel's fear turned to slight surprise and cockiness. "I have come to retrieve my master." The butler bowed while his eyes flickered over to the girl on the floor. His temper rose at the sight of a bruise on her cheek, and he knew that this man was going to suffer a painful death.

"Ha! This is a surprise. I was imagining a brawny giant, but you're just some milksop in a tailcoat... Who are you? You're not just a butler."

"No. I am merely one hell of a butler… That's all."

"Oh really? At any rate, I don't intend to fight you. But…" Vanel reached down to grab Ciel, but his hand grabbed the messy hair of Michelle instead. Sebastian's rage increased as Vanel crouched down with _his _mate practically sitting in the man's lap. He noticed Ciel had sat up with a snarl at Michelle's uncomfortableness. "You better have brought the goods."

"Yes." Sebastian pulled the key from his pocket in his coat with a frown. "Here it is." His eyes widened. He had been shot in the head rather quickly.

"SEBASTIAN!" Vanel hit Michelle over the head with his gun, making her whimper in pain. Ciel had flinched forward before he pushed back as bullets rattled his butler in seconds. The invincible butler fell back as Michelle and Ciel stared ahead in shock.

"Sorry, milksop, but I win this game! I'm up against Phantomhive, the game master, so of course I had a trump card to play!" Vanel pulled Michelle's bangs back showing the small scar that scar across where her hair met her forehead. "I damaged most of the goods a little bit," His eyes carelessly looked over the girl with a heated look while Ciel stiffened at Vanel's words. "but you both should fetch a good price even if they can't sell your parts."

Michelle whimpered in fear as she tried to get away when Vanel pulled her closer. "Now, no need to be scared. By the time some pervert takes you in… Maybe I'll buy you my-"

"Hey! How long are you going to play around?" Ciel interrupted the pervert… "How long do you intend to play dead?"

"Goodness gracious."

"That's impossible!" The men who shot the butler in black backed up slightly in fear. Sebastian slightly raised up demonically.

"Today's guns are so much more efficient… Quite different from the guns a hundred years ago." His head raised up and spit the bullets into his hands. "I'll give these back to you."

"What are you waiting for!? Kill him!" Sebastian threw the bullets to his target, hitting them where he wanted. Vanel quickly let Michelle go as the girl fell onto Ciel's lap with a cough.

"Oh dear, my clothes are full of holes." The butler picked his coat up with a frown. He didn't like having to mend it again.

"That's what you get for fooling around, you idiot." And with that, Michelle fainted from the panic attack that no one had noticed.

* * *

**Please don't ask about the ending...**


	6. Learning What It Means to be a Mate

**Hey readers and fans of this story! In the last chapter, Michelle had basically had a panic attack and fainted. I was going to pick up when she woke up, but my friend, Princess Ve, told me that it would be quite cool if she had a dream sequence before she woke up. I liked it and so… Yeah. **

**P.S. The thing about Alfred came from Waiting For Superman, by SmurfyFriend.**

**P.P.S. You should listen to that song.**

**I do not own Black Butler, and if I ever did… It would probably suck.**

* * *

_A short ten year old ran across the playground with tears in her eyes. She had been bullied again for having an imaginary friend, but Will wasn't imaginary. He was just away! He was going to come back to her! The brunette hid behind the orange slide with a sob, mindful to get her hair out of her eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" The little girl froze in fear. Was this another person coming to bully her? Couldn't they just leave her alone!? "Excuse me?"_

"_Go away!" The brunette glared fiercely at the black haired girl with familiar green eyes. They looked almost exactly like Will's eyes! "Just leave me alone!"_

"_But hero's never leave the damsel in distress! It's in the Hero Code, and I'm training to be a heroine just like my father was a hero! You might know him! Captain Alfred Jones, that's my father!" Of course Michelle knew who Captain Alfred Jones was. Everyone knew who her father was. He had died in 9/11 while trying to help his people get out safely. "Those other kids don't know him though. They say he ran off because he didn't want me, but I know differently. My mommy said so… Oh, I'm Brienna Draven Jones."_

"_I'm Michelle Jay Rossett." Brienna smiled at the brunette before sticking out her hand._

"_Well, Michelle. You are officially my best friend! Wherever you go, I go! You can also be my sidekick!" Michelle's eyebrows raised in confusion as her new friend laughed happily. If you had knew Captain Alfred when he was alive, you could say that his daughter had the same laugh as his: Energetic and Contagious. _

"_What do you mean by 'sidekick'?" How old are you?" The girl definitely did not look like a fifth grader. Brienna blushed while looking off to the side._

"_I'm only eight years old… But I skipped two grades because I'm that smart." It was obvious that Michelle's new friend was a little proud when talking about… Anything._

"_Shouldn't you be the sidekick then?" Miles away, you could probably hear an eight year old girl yelling at a ten year old girl for getting the facts straight. The mentions of Captain America and Bucky were also heard._

~Dream Change~

_Two teenagers, the shortest about the age of thirteen and the tallest about the age of eleven, walked side by side through the marketplace. A few shoppers turned their heads when the two girls walked by as their conversation was rather entertaining._

"_You can't just call dibs on Sebastian __**and **__Claude, Michelle! You have to give me one demon butler." The shorter glared at the taller. She was not going to give up those two characters!_

"_I don't see why not. You grabbed Ciel and Undertaker." Brienna rolled her eyes. She never really said anything about calling dibs on the Undertaker. All she had said was that she thought Undertaker was pretty hot._

"_Michelle, wake up." The brunette stared at the black haired girl in question. What did she mean by wake up? "If you don't wake up, I will-"_

* * *

"BRIE!" I sat up with a scream. Panting, I ignored the demon butler whose eyes had flashed in concern at my scream. I had completely forgotten about my heroine, my best friend. Was she okay? Was she worried about me? That was a stupid question. Where was my phone when I needed it?

"Lady Michelle, are you okay?" _I wouldn't have screamed if I wasn't_- Glancing at Sebastian, I nodded before attempting to get out of bed when he pushed me back down.

"You can drop the lady part, Sebastian. After last night, I don't think you need to call me Lady Michelle." Sebastian's concerned face turned to one of glee as he found out that I had remembered what had happened, but how could I not? He freaking kissed me!

"I'm glad you remembered. It would be a shame if I had to remind you who you belonged to after that episode with Lau today." By the way Sebastian had leaned closer to me, I'd say he wouldn't mind doing whatever he had in mind. Pushing him back, I sighed while getting off of the bed. "You should stay and rest. It would not do well to exert yourself."

"I've had a few panic attacks in the past, Sebastian. I'll be fine." My hand subconsciously traveled to my necklace. The whole time I had been kidnapped with Ciel, my necklace had been burning my neck. I have no idea why!

"That necklace, Michelle," _Woah, did he just purr my name_! "Where did you get it? I see you playing with it sometimes."

"A friend from when I was younger gave it to me so I wouldn't forget him. I highly doubt he remembers me though. I'll probably never see him again since I'm… here." Sebastian stared at me for a few seconds as I looked down remembering the good years.

"He?"

"Is that all you got from what I said?" Does he really have to be jealous now? Besides, Will and I always had a more sibling love. "You're doing a really bad job of being a mate." My sentence triggered something in Sebastian's mind. Before I could blink, my body was rammed into the wall, and I swallowed a whimper of pain.

The butler in front of me growled lowly while glaring at me. Gulping, I tried to find a way away from the enraged demon. "I've been doing an exceptionally great job of being a mate. I didn't touch you when tempted, I didn't keep this from you, and I took care of you." Now I feel guilty… An echo of silence coated around us before I broke it.

"What does it mean to be a demon's mate?" Sebastian froze before he relaxed and let go of me. Taking a step away from me, he smirked before grabbing me and picking me up bridal style. "SEBASTIAN!"

He merely chuckled before dropping me on the bed. Scrambling to get up, I jumped when Sebastian sat next to me. "Demons are not unaffectionate beings as most people would think. We crave affection from the only one who can tame us which is our mates." I nodded happily. I liked learning new things as long as it didn't have anything to do with math.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I need you to be more affectionate. When you're not, my body tells me that I did something wrong and puts me into physical pain." Mumbling a sorry, I hesitantly ran my hand through his hair. It was soft and absolutely perfect. Sebastian smiled, bending down lightly to help me while purring. "Thank you. Anyway, unclaimed demon mate's can be taken away from other demons or beings. Demon's will be more protective and possessive of unclaimed demon mate's."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist while pulling me down to the bed. Placing my hands on his chest, I snuggled closer, getting sleepier and sleepier. "You should go to sleep, Michelle. It's rather late." Before I could complain, Sebastian kissed me lightly. And I fell asleep.

* * *

A black haired girl paced her purple room in frustration. Playing with her two unusual long braids, she tried to imagine where Michelle could be. It was only a few days since she had disappeared, and it seemed no one really cared except her. Even Remmy had shrugged before asking out Daphne Vegas to the prom (which he was promptly kicked in the balls for when Brie heard about this).

The heroine would stand for this! Her father had taught her that she should never leave her friends in trouble no matter how hopeless it might be! "I will not give up on you, my sidekick!"

"Brienna! You okay?"

"Sorry, Grandpa Kirkland! Go back to your pirate movies or making out with Grandpa Francis!" She could faintly hear the laughter from her French grandpa. The weird part was that both of her grandparents were basically in there thirties. They adopted Alfred and her uncle Mathew when they were in their twenties.

"Get away from, you bloody wanker!"

"Like I would touch a punkass rouge like you!"

"SHUT U

UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Laughing quietly, Brienna had to admit. She really did love her mom.

* * *

**Anyone get the references?**


End file.
